


Rose Gold

by SireneNomdePlume



Series: The Beast Series [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beast Severus Snape, Bottom Harry Potter, Creature Fic, Creature Severus Snape, Gayness, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, also some people eating (well one...), cavity inducing fluff, fairytale, smut smut smut, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SireneNomdePlume/pseuds/SireneNomdePlume
Summary: Part eight (phew, that many already?) Harry, Draco, Sirius, Remus, and Lucius find the place where Severus is being kept. Harry will do anything to get Severus back, and Severus will do anything to make his way back to Harry again.





	Rose Gold

It was dusk by the time they had arrived at the quarters. Harry's heart hammered in his chest, and he gulped. The chimney was puffing out smoke, and Harry could see the bright flames in the fireplace. 

"This is it," Lucius hissed, as Harry stared at the building with narrowed eyes. It was a two story stone house with a very low, spiky fence surrounding it. Harry urged Firenze forward and they leaped over the gate. He trotted over to the door, which opened, and a man walked outside, yawning to the deep night sky.

"Hel..."

Firenze reared up and kicked the man in the face, and Harry leaped off of the horse and rushed to the door.

"Argh!" the man yelled, as more hunters filtered out of the building. Sirius, Remus, Draco, and Lucius slid off of their horses. The hunters all stopped and stared at them, and almost unified, Harry's group moved into the pack of hunters. Harry watched as a shaking hunter reached for his quiver, but Lucius got to him before he could move much more. He grabbed the man's arm and bodily flung him into the field, and he fell with a resounding thump.

Harry inched his way to the door, and a hunter stopped in front of him. "And just where do you think you're going, boy?"

The hunter raised his sword, but he wasn't quite fast enough. Remus sped in front of Harry and slashed with his long, deadly claws, and the man cried out, dropped his sword, and clutched his mangled face.

"Go, Harry!" Remus cried.

"I'll go with you!" Draco said, lifting his face from a hunter's neck. Sirius clutched his long knife and shook it above his head.

"Go, go now! While you still have a chance!" Sirius yelled, and Harry and Draco ran through the front door.

"Where should we look first?" Harry gasped. It looked as if all of the hunters were outside because the house seemed completely empty. Draco pointed to a door leading out of the main room, and they rushed through it and into a darkened hallway. 

"A cellar," Draco whispered. "I'll bet my purse that they're keeping him in there." Harry nodded and opened the door. It creaked open, and they hurriedly made their way down. Dim light flickered in the cellar, and Harry gasped at the scene before him. 

Mangled, bloody bodies were strewn all over the floor, their faces open with expressions of agony. Most of them were breathing, but they were still immobile. Severus was pinned to wooden boards on the cellar floor, an arrow through his right hand. He snapped his head up, and his mouth opened slightly as his nostrils dilated. He must have smelled Harry. Severus struggled against the arrow weakly, but a figure moved from the corner of the room to stand before Severus.

"It's no use, beast," the woman said, her voice sickly sweet. Severus growled, and the woman stepped forward to kick his arm. Severus squeezed his eyes shut. "You're too much trouble. Just look at the mess you've made." She looked down at the hunters on the floor and kicked him again. "No one is coming for you."

"Think again," Harry hissed, and jumped down the stairs. Draco stood on the stairs still, and Harry could feel his eyes on him.

"Oho!" The woman turned and smiled at Harry. She was a toad-like woman, her short, curly hair pinned around her face. A bow sat on the top of her head. "So _this_ is your rescue party? A boy?"

"Go check on your friends outside first, and then tell me about rescue parties," Harry spat. The woman's eyes widened. Harry rushed forward, but the woman drew out a sharp dagger from her robes. It looked like it was dripping liquid.

"Cormac, make quick work of this boy. On second thought..." the woman said, as Cormac stepped forward, "I want him to watch as his friend dies slowly."

Cormac grinned, and the woman stepped to Severus, patting his cheek with the blade. She lifted it up, clenching both hands over the dagger and bringing it over her head.

Harry's body lit up with fire so fierce it actually hurt him. He stepped forward as Severus stared at him, and Harry could see the blue light from his body reflect in Severus' black eyes. The pain was nearly overwhelming, but as the power pulsed through him, it was more satisfying than it was painful. He jerked forward, and light blasted out of his entire body, rushing towards Cormac and the woman.

"Dolores--" Cormac started.

The woman slammed back into the wall, her head hitting the stone with a sickening crack as Harry's power caught her in the chest. Cormac crumpled to the floor, and Harry ran over to Severus.

"Draco! Go outside, tell your father we've found him," Harry said. Draco nodded and leaped up the stairs.

Harry stooped down to grasp the arrow that was keeping Severus pinned down. Harry winced; he knew this would hurt Severus a great deal, but the poison in the arrow was keeping Severus' beast magic at bay. Harry counted to three in his head, and he yanked on the arrow as Severus gasped.

"You came," Severus said, falling back on his haunches and lifting his good hand to Harry's face, as Harry tossed the poisoned arrow away.

"Of course I did," Harry said softly. "And I'm not alone." He stood up, reaching his hand out to Severus. "Do you think you can walk up the stairs?"

Severus sighed. "I--"

Harry cried out as something tugged him up, and a sharp blade pressed up against his throat.

"You just had to interfere," Cormac hissed. "What the hell are you?"

"Let me go!" Harry choked, trying to kick behind him as Cormac's grip tightened. The blade pressed harder into him.

"You'll both be dead by the time the night is through," Cormac laughed, and Harry stared at Severus. Severus closed his eyes, and when he opened them, the whites of his eyes were glowing red. In a flash, Severus stood right in front of Harry, and he gripped the hand that was on Harry's throat. Cormac grunted, and Harry heard bones cracking as the hand around him loosened its grip. The knife fell to the floor. 

"No!" Cormac cried, letting his hand fall down. "That's my shooting hand, you...you bastard, I'll kill you..."

Harry fell to the ground and scooted to face Cormac. Cormac bent down to pick up the knife with his good hand and retreated as fast as he could to where the woman still lay prone on the floor. He tripped over a mangled hunter and fell, and a flash of black rippled through Harry's vision. Cormac fell further into the floor, his head bouncing off of it as he cried out. 

Severus pinned Cormac beneath him, and Cormac's eyes widened as Severus bared his fangs.

"No...please, beast, anything...I'll do anything...n-not that..."

But Cormac's pleading fell on deaf ears, and Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene before him, no matter how much he might have wanted to. Severus ripped into Cormac's neck, and his throat moved quickly as Cormac's hands scratched against the cellar floor. Oh...God...Severus was going to _eat_ him...

Cormac wheezed as he reached his hand to weakly shove Severus away, but Severus only pressed down on him harder as Harry watched with a mixture of horror and fascination. After a few minutes, the color drained from Cormac's face, his body slowly deflating as the skin loosened on his body and tightened around his face, his eyes sinking in as Severus continued to drink. Cormac's hand dropped to the floor, but Severus didn't move just yet.

After another minute Severus broke away, wiping his blood soaked face as Harry stared at Cormac's corpse. He looked as if he'd been dead a few good years, his body dried up and his skin stretched around his skull, his skin crinkled around his bones. His mouth was gaping open as if he were calling out for help. Harry shuddered and looked away.

When he looked back up at Severus, the man's eyes were wide, and he looked ashamed of himself. Harry reached for Severus' good hand and squeezed.

"What should we do about _her?"_ Harry asked, gesturing to the toad woman as Severus grimaced and licked his lips.

"We should restrain her down here," Severus said, his deep voice rough. "If we let her go, she'll recruit more hunters to follow her." He waved his hands and muttered under his breath to conjure thick, scratchy rope. Harry watched as Severus stumbled back and closed his eyes with a deep frown. It must have taken a lot out of Severus to do even that little bit of magic.

"Is it still in your veins? The poison, I mean."

"Yes," Severus said. "It's weakened me considerably."

Harry tied the unconscious woman's hands behind her back and trussed up her legs. "We'll go to the village and see if Dumbledore can help you." 

They walked up the stairs slowly and made their way out the door. Lucius, Draco, Remus, and Sirius were standing before them, the rest of the hunters cowering behind them. The hunters saw Severus and they all broke out into a run, stumbling away and fleeing into the field.

"Phew!" Draco whistled under his breath. "You made it."

"So, shall we set this infernal place ablaze?" Lucius said.

"No," Harry said, "I think we've seen enough carnage tonight. The leader is still in there. And a few hunters looking worse for wear."

Draco's eyes widened. "What's stopping you, then?"

Harry shrugged. "I mean, I don't see why any more people should die. We helped Severus, that was our goal."

All save for Sirius nodded in agreement. Sirius narrowed his eyes with a huff but said nothing. Lucius straightened his back and nodded to Severus. 

"We'll take our leave, then. Draco?"

Draco rushed over to Harry and grabbed his hand. "Glad we could help," Draco said. "Take care of yourselves. I hope to see you again soon, Harry."

Harry grinned. "I'm sure we can find time for you to come over sometime," Harry said, as Lucius sighed. "As long as your father approves, that is."

"I don't see why not," Lucius waved his hands and shook his head. "Get on Vincent, Draco," and Draco mounted his horse as Lucius did the same. They departed, and Harry exhaled as he watched them ride off into the night.

"Take Firenze, Severus," Harry said. "I'll ride with you. Let me get on first." Harry lifted himself up onto the horse's back and reached out for Severus. Severus didn't take his hand, but he climbed behind Harry, his body slumping into Harry's back as his breath ruffled Harry's hair. 

"Where to, Harry?" Remus asked, sliding on his horse. Sirius followed, and Harry said,

"We'll go back to my old village. There's a wise man there who can help us. Severus still has a lot of poison in him, and he's too weak to ride by himself." He picked up Firenze's reins and ushered him to trot away from the building.

Harry glanced over at Sirius and Remus, who rode beside them. Sirius was shooting daggers at Severus silently, and Harry remembered about what Sirius had claimed...that Severus had killed his mother. It was clear that Severus hadn't realized that Lily was his mother. Severus had denied it, and Harry trusted him with his life. But would Severus lie in order to keep Harry? Was it self-preservation, or for Harry's own good? 

Harry would never leave Severus. But he did need to know the truth. Of course, he wouldn't demand it now, but maybe...maybe after Severus was healed, then he could ask him. They rode at a slow pace, Sirius and Remus trotting in front of him as Harry followed. 

"Is he going to be alright?" Remus asked, his soft voice raising slightly. Harry felt Severus shift against him.

"I'll be fine," Severus snapped. "They drugged me..."

"We'll have the wise man look you over," Harry said. "He can probably get the toxins out of you." Severus sighed against the back of Harry's neck.

They arrived at the village. It was quiet, and no one was about, save for Molly, who rushed out of her home to wave at them. "Harry! Albus is here, oh, is Severus alright?"

"I'll be fine," Severus grumbled, but his body caved into Harry even more as Firenze stopped. Albus emerged from Molly's house and reached his hand up to Severus.

"I'll help you down," he said, and Severus shook his head, sliding off of Firenze by himself before gasping and stumbling backward. "A poison, hm?" 

"Yes," Harry said. "They said it rendered him powerless. He was able to use a bit of magic earlier, but it took all of his strength." Severus shifted his head to glare up at Harry as Harry jumped off of the horse. "Can you help him?"

"I believe I can," Dumbledore said. "I've brought all of the right antidotes for the venom with me. You'll have to take them now," he said to Severus. "I'm sure you can brew them, but you can't go back to your home just yet with the poison still running through your veins." 

Severus' frown deepened. "Come inside," Molly said, and they all followed Molly to the living room, where she gestured to the sofa. Severus sat down, and Dumbledore reached into his robes to pull out a large flask. He handed it to Severus and Severus took a deep swig. He squeezed his eyes shut and Harry took his good hand, which was clammy and cold. Slowly his eyes opened and Severus sighed with relief. Harry did too, as he felt Severus' hand warm up underneath his own.

"Thank you," Severus said softly. Sirius snorted, and Dumbledore took Severus' wounded hand and rubbed salve into the deep hole. Harry watched as the skin knitted back together, and Severus flexed his fingers.

"I don't know why we helped at all," Sirius snapped. "You killed Harry's mother. And yet he insisted on saving you, even after I told him the truth..."

"I didn't kill Lily," Severus growled, his voice deep and rough. Harry felt his hand twitch as he gazed at Harry.

"But James--"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "James was trying to protect the village," he said. "Truly, Severus was not the one who killed Lily."

"How did Mum die?" Harry said, as Severus moved his hand out from under his.

"Tom murdered her," Dumbledore said. "I had seen it for myself, but there wasn't much I could do to stop him. After James stole the jewel, Tom took something precious, as well."

Harry blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. Severus took his hand again, rubbing his thumb over the skin lightly. Sirius grunted and nodded his head.

"We'll go, then," Remus said. "I'm glad we could help, Harry."

"Thank you so much, both of you," Harry said, moving away from Severus to shake each of their hands. Sirius paused and peered at Harry.

"Your parents would be proud of you, Harry."

They left the house, and Harry stared after them. Severus shifted on the sofa, and Harry sat down next to him. Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled a small bag out and handed it to Harry.

"What's this?" Harry asked, opening the bag. He turned it over, and a pinkish, crystalline stone fell into the palm of his hand. It was hanging from a sparkling silver chain.

"It's rose quartz," Dumbledore said. "It helps channel energy. I have crystals and seeing stones at my home, and I thought that this might help you control and harness your powers. If you keep it on your person, of course."

Harry tucked the stone in his hand and nodded. "So, if I need to use my powers..."

"It should be easier to call on your powers through this," Dumbledore said. "The quartz itself isn't magic, but more of a stepping stone, to help you focus your powers when you need to call on them." 

Harry nodded slowly. "Thank you," he said. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he patted Harry's shoulder. Harry lifted the necklace to clasp it around his neck. The stone felt warm against his chest, almost as if it was living, itself. His heart pounded against it.

"Well, Harry my boy, it's time for me to go," Dumbledore said. "Take this anti-venom potion, Severus. I have more where that came from." Severus gripped the large flask but said nothing. "You'll be fine to walk home, I'm sure the anti-venom gave you enough strength back."  


"It did," Severus said, his voice less gravelly. Harry smiled.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Oh, it's no trouble, no trouble at all!" Dumbledore walked out the door, and Harry nodded at Molly before he and Severus followed Dumbledore outside. "I'm glad I could help," Dumbledore said, and walked in the opposite direction. Harry walked in front of Severus and they made their way through the gate and the large field and headed to the forest. 

They arrived at the cottage, and Harry fell onto the couch with a sigh. Severus sat down next to him, clasping his hands in his lap. He turned to gaze into Harry's eyes, and he took one hand out of his lap to brush his hair. Harry closed his eyes. Severus came closer, and Harry opened his eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed," Severus murmured. Harry let them flutter shut, and he gasped as he felt soft lips kiss each of his eyelids. He drew back, and Harry opened his eyes again to stare at Severus.

"I can't believe I hadn't noticed before," Severus said softly. "You have your mother's eyes."

"Why..." Harry started, staring at Severus closely. He swallowed. "Did you love her?"

"Love her?" Severus let out a harsh breath. "Not in the way you are thinking," he said. Harry let out a sigh of relief. "She was...kind," Severus said. "Even when she was a child, she had no fear."

"What else did you know about her?" Harry said.

"She was just a small child when I first met her," Severus said. "She was the only one out of all of the villagers who was never frightened of me. And..." he drifted off, before continuing, "...she would bring me wildflowers every day." He let out a soft chuckle, and Harry held his hand. "She would talk to me, for hours, every afternoon for many years. She said I was...her friend." 

Harry squeezed Severus' hand. Severus turned to Harry, and said, "I would never have killed her." 

"I know that now," Harry said. "And...when Sirius said those things, I didn't know what to believe. But you know I would never have left you, right? You can't help who you are, and the things you did in the past, well, they're in the past now, aren't they?"

Severus snorted. "I suppose."

Harry slid his hand out of Severus' and crawled closer to him. "So. You should get some rest."

"Rest?" Severus chuckled again. "I'm not completely worn out yet."

Harry rubbed his face in Severus' robes and smiled into them. "I should wear you out, then." 

"I don't--"

"Shh," Harry said, lifting his head up and placing one finger over Severus' lips. _"You_ don't have to do anything. Except enjoy, of course."

"Harry..."

Harry wiggled down Severus' body to kneel before him and lifted his robes up. "These are getting in the way." 

"For heaven's sake," Severus said with a slight scowl and muttered under his breath. Severus' tattered robes melted away, and Harry gasped. His body was covered in red, angry scratches and cuts. 

"What...the hunters?" Harry said. Severus nodded brusquely.

"Yes, but it's no matter," Severus said, his tone curt. Harry sighed, moving his lips to the head of Severus' cock. Severus groaned and Harry flicked his eyes up to catch Severus' head tipping back, his mouth open slightly as Harry ran his tongue over the bead of moisture that formed at the tip. Severus let out a breathy little sigh, and Harry tongued his slit. Severus' legs spasmed, and he lifted his hands to run them gently through Harry's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

Harry hummed and took Severus' cock in his mouth, sucking and pulling at the hard shaft for a few moments, before lifting his head to swirl his tongue around the head. Severus moaned, his legs trembling as Harry moved from his cock to kiss and lick his balls, suckling lightly. Severus let out a low groan as Harry released them and licked from the base back to the head of his cock, wriggling his tongue at the slit, where more clear, wet heat was dripping. Harry drank it all in, moaning at Severus' scent, his taste...it was all addictive, even Severus' voice, silk laced with absinthe. 

They continued like that for awhile, Harry slowly moving his head up and down as Severus purred his approval. Severus' belly fluttered as Harry took him in deeper, all the way in, and cradled his balls and rolled them. Severus jerked into him with a desperate moan, and Harry took a deep breath through his nose before sinking down even more. Severus thrust his hips into Harry's face as he panted, and Harry closed his eyes as he felt Severus swell even more. Severus jabbed at his throat, and Harry rode it out until Severus came, his velvet moans making Harry's stomach clench.

Slowly, Severus softened, and he pulled out of Harry's mouth with a sigh and patted Harry's cheek lightly. Harry crawled up Severus' naked body and pecked his smooth cheek. "Did that wear you out enough?"

Severus glanced at him with a weak snort. "Quite possibly," he said. "But...there's something...I've been meaning to give you. But it can wait."

"What?" Harry asked. Severus shook his head.

"I'll give it to you in the morning," he said. "I'm too tired now."

Harry lifted himself up and held his hand out. "Let's go to bed, then."

Severus took Harry's hand and followed him into the bedroom, where Harry let go of him to slip out of his robes. He climbed under the covers, and Severus slid next to him, pulling Harry into his arms and kissing the top of his head. 

"Night," Harry yawned.

"Goodnight," Severus murmured, and his arms tightened around Harry as Harry drifted into a deep sleep.

As dawn broke, Harry shook himself awake and glanced down at Severus, who was still snoring. He moved away, and Severus mumbled in protest and clung to Harry, breathing deeply against his neck. Harry never woke up before Severus, so the man must be exhausted. Harry fell back into Severus' arms, staring at the roses in the window silently.

Severus woke up a half hour later, nuzzling the back of Harry's neck as he came to. He yawned and stretched, and Harry moved away to stare down at him. Severus blinked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Are you alright, now?" Harry said, and Severus moved his shoulders up.

"I'm fine," he said, and stroked his fingers up Harry's arm. He lifted himself up to sit on the bed. "Do you want your present, now?"

"Present?" Harry had forgotten that Severus was going to give him something. Severus stood up and went to the living room, and Harry toyed with his quartz necklace.

Harry could hear rustling coming from the other room, and Severus came back, his hand clenched around something. He sat back on the bed, next to Harry.

"Close your eyes, and open your hands," Severus murmured. Harry did just that, breathing deeply as Severus stroked the palm of his hand. He took one of Harry's hands and clenched it in his, transferring something small and circular in his hand. "You can open them," he breathed, and clasped his other hand around Harry's as well.

Harry opened his eyes, but he didn't look at their clasped hands first. He looked at Severus, who was staring at him with so many emotions that seemed to flicker deep inside. Harry smiled and looked down at his hand, and Severus let him go.

Harry opened his hand and gasped. It was a shiny, pink-gold ring, winking up at him and catching the sunlight. Harry didn't know what to say. He picked it up between two fingers and looked at him, gazing at the roses through the ring, and he could barely temper the tears that threatened to fall. But he did, and he blinked up at Severus, who was watching him silently. "Wow," Harry breathed.

"It's rose gold," Severus said. "I thought it would suit you."

"It does," Harry said, and reached for Severus' hand. "Put it on me, then."

Severus took the ring from his hand and gently held Harry in one hand, stroking his thumb over Harry's prickling skin as he slid the ring on his finger. 

"Look at that," Harry said, "it's a perfect fit. Did you make this?"

Severus flushed slightly. "I did," he said. "Well, now, if something ever happens to me, you'll always have something to remember me by."

Harry took his hand back. "Don't say that," Harry said. "You live forever, just like me. We won't let anything happen to one another."

"I suppose the past year has proven that," Severus said, his tone ironic. Harry grinned and nudged Severus' leg with his foot. They were silent for a few moments, and Harry stretched up to grasp Severus' face and turn him. Harry closed his eyes, and their lips met, moving against each other softly as Harry cradled the back of Severus' neck.

Severus pushed Harry away, and Harry's eyes opened. But Severus hadn't gone too far; he scooted more of his body on the bed, and Harry lifted his legs to lay down as Severus moved above him. Severus bent down to kiss him again, and Harry gasped into his mouth as Severus' fingers inched over his chest and down his naked body, curling around his cock and stroking it in slow pumps. Harry spread his legs and arched into Severus, whose lips and tongue didn't stray from Harry once.

Severus released Harry's cock and Harry mewled into his mouth. He ran his fingers over Harry's hole lightly before thrusting a finger in him, curling it and pumping before adding another. Harry moaned and rocked against the motions of Severus' fingers. Severus pulled his fingers out and licked at Harry's lips as he nudged his cock forward. It bumped against Harry, slick and hot and thick, and Harry groaned as it slowly penetrated him. Severus pulled out before thrusting in again, so slow it was nearly agonizing. 

Severus took Harry's cock in hand again, the slow, steady motions of his thrusts matching the strokes on Harry's hardness. Harry let out a high pitched moan, but Severus kept his pace slow, breaking away from Harry's lips to suck on his throat instead.

Harry gasped against Severus as he moved a little faster, his hand picking up speed and thumbing the head of Harry's cock. Harry wrapped his legs around Severus' back and tossed his head in the pillow as the sweet, trickling heat spread in his belly and blossomed through his whole body. Severus moaned against his throat and lifted his head to kiss Harry again, and Harry grabbed Severus' neck and crushed him closer. They rocked together, and the heat inside Harry suddenly became too overwhelming. He thrust himself back into Severus as Severus ground into him, taking Harry's bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it. 

Harry trembled as the heat rose, lancing through his body as he arched into Severus with a soft scream. He came, his eyes fluttering shut as he splattered Severus, who released his cock as Harry trembled through the aftershocks, still thrusting at a slow pace. He broke away from Harry's lips and tipped his head back as he jerked his hips and came with a low cry, and Harry felt full and warm, and so _loved..._

Harry stroked his fingers over Severus' back as he trembled, not pulling out of Harry completely. He bent down to capture Harry's lips again, and Harry flicked his tongue out to meet Severus'.

Severus broke away from Harry and pulled out of him slowly, before laying next to Harry and facing him on the bed. He took Harry's hand and laced their fingers together, and Harry could see the ring glimmer in the sunlight.

"Do you like it?" Severus murmured.

"Of course, I love it," Harry said, and snuggled closer. "But I love you more."

Severus sighed and let go of Harry's hand, and their fingers drifted apart. "You..." Severus lifted himself up on an elbow and shook his head. "I never would have thought..."

"Thought what?" Harry asked, and gazed at Severus silently. Severus let out a long breath.

"That anything remotely related to happiness could be in store for me," Severus grumbled, and Harry smiled.

Harry would never have thought that this kind of happiness would come to him, either. Before he met Severus, he hadn't known what it was like to love another like the way he loved Severus, and Harry wondered if there was a reason for that...that he was meant to be with Severus, and they were meant to be happy _together,_ and forever. Because it would be for eternity, and Harry still didn't think he would be able to express all of his feelings in that time. Something like this...whatever it was that Harry felt, it went beyond just romantic love. He couldn't really put words on it, but it was warm, and constant, and soothing. And Harry hoped that he made Severus feel the same way, too.

Harry took Severus' hand again and kissed it, before closing his eyes against the morning sun.


End file.
